The invention concerns a means for and methods of sealing constructions, in particular earthwork constructions.
Means for and methods of sealing constructions, for example dams and dikes, which use concrete, for example water-impermeable concrete, as a sealing means, are known from the state of the art. The water-impermeable concrete can be introduced into already existing dikes through slot walls or bung bores. That procedure is disadvantageous however precisely in relation to dikes as a rigid body is formed within the dike, which cannot compensate for shifts in the foundation soil so that breaks and cracks can occur in the concrete sealing means. Cracks in the sealing means however mean that the dike or generally the construction becomes water-permeable again and there is the risk of underscouring.
In comparison the use of argillaceous mixtures for sealing constructions, earlier known as ‘puddle’, affords the advantage that this kind of sealing does not form a rigid sealing body so that shifts in foundation soil are compensated and no leaks can occur. Sealing arrangements for constructions comprising argillaceous mixtures involve water-impermeability of approximately the same level as sealing arrangements using concrete. Puddles on the dam outside are also relatively complicated and expensive, require a great deal of construction material, destroy the biotop on the dam surface and do not have particularly long service lives. They are also limited to use in relation to dams or dikes which can be dry at least during the building phase.